mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Toreus Rhann and the Thuvian Rangers-outline revised 1
Maveric Lion Productions ©tm-2010 Maveric Lion Productions presents. a Tale of Terra Prime Chronicles of Pangaea and the Book of Thuvia. By Carl E. Thompson & Joseph Gilbert. Thompson Prologue The book starts with an excerpt from Book of the Great Sphere, a widely accepted and quoted history of Terra Prime and constituent plates. This should mention that Terra Prime is a Dyson Sphere created by the Atlantean Time Sorcerers and the Sidairian Cosmic Engineers. In addition, it should mention the great plate of Pangea and the Rhann family. In addition, we need to introduce the Guild and allude to the conflict that led to its formation.Also maybe talk Terra-Prime a bit. This is a tale of Prince Toreus Rhann. The First Son of Thuvia, also sometimes known as Toreus the Slayer by his enemies and Prince Toreus, Lord of Lions, by friends, companions, and allies. Not to be confused with Toreus Rhann I, his esteemed father. Much has been said about that worthy elsewhere in the Chronicles of Pangaea and the Book of Thuvia. If you want to know of his noble family then look elsewhere. They will tell you how Toreus Rhann I united the nations of Pangea and became the Emperor Toreus Rhann I. Or how his ancient ancestors, the Starkillers—principally Captain Toreus Starkiller-- beat back the Trongoroth invasion and restored Pangaea as the Jewel of the Sphere of Terra Prime. The scholars all know of the Great deeds of his Great grandfather Ulyseas Rhann-as did his father Odyseus Rhann,who sailed the Seven Seas of Great Pangaea to fight the enemies –the Khaiton ,the Drakhoneans and the Arkhon of Northern and Central Pangaea ,during the First and Second Great Pangeaen Wars and how that Thuvian Ranger helped bring back the apart of the Golden Ages of the Ancient Pangeans.They also know the heroic tales of many of Princely members of the Imperial House of Rhann and Khonn,to which the current Royal Family bloodlines extend from the man legend,turned hologod,known as First Lord Thrull Khonn-once exile of Thuvia,turned Thuvian Ranger and Messianic savior of the Great Pangean World. If you want to know of his noble family then look elsewhere. They will tell you how Toreus Rhann I united the nations of Pangaea and became the Emperor Toreus Rhann I. Or how his ancient ancestors, the Starkillers—principally Captain Toreus Starkiller-- beat back the Trongoroth invasion and restored Pangaea as the Jewel of the Sphere of Terra Prime. The scholars all know of the Great deeds of his Great grandfather Ulyseas Rhann-as did his father Odysseus Rhann,the sailed the Seven Seas of Great Pangaea to fight the enemies –the Khaiton ,the Drakhoneans and the Archon of Northern and Central Pangaea ,during the First and Second Great Pangeaen Wars and how that Thuvian Ranger helped bring back the apart of the Golden Ages of the Ancient Pangaeans But any schoolchild knows of the Shattered Empires of Pangaea, and the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm. Stories of the ancient Dragon Wars, the Emperor Thrull Khan and the return of the Golden Age of Pangaea.  'Arcadia' in the Second War for Terra Prime. Long before he was named Sarkhon's Knight and led his Ranger Legions in that same struggle for the freedom of the Sphere. Chapter 1: The Fountain The chapter begins with a quote from the Thuvian Chronicles on Prince Toreus II Rhann.  Toreus Rhann is on a space bus that is taking him to Arcadia. He is dressed in a business suit and wearing a protomask that makes him appear as if he were an older man and not himself. As he sits in the shuttle liner’s couch, he confers with his Guider gem and which briefs on his mission.He see scattered all about like a cactus,those strange metallic octopus like creatures,called Lockers-using long,tentacle like arms to anchor themselved into the ground,feeding off the earth nutrience.They neither interfere with the events about,but simply observe and record,for massive data,stored on memory ships of their own design.Arenjun Sarkhon and father,the Emperor once they only gather like during times of great crisis and great importance.No one knows true origin,but legend they existed before the Trangaroth and Metrone Menace,and after the time of the Mystrann,in the old Universe,that existed before the many were discovered by the Elder Gods.Interstellar Legends say they a failed Mystrann Spy Program that got out of hand and went rogue to search the multiverse for thruth on their own of greater thing evil pursuets. The shuttle docks at the Fountain Station and Toreus disembarks.Various other ships circle past-Capavean Air Ships from Capavean Empire-a world plait near Arcadia,Heavy Jovian Bunk Cargo Haulers, Prince Toreus Rhann is on the space fountain station waiting to enter a jump point down to Arcadia City, capital of the Arcadian Plate. . His father is the Emperor—also named Toreus Rhann,the First—of Pangea. While waiting in the crowded station for his jump point to be available, Toreus Rhann, Junior sits in a cafe and sips an Akaia beer (a local brew from the Easternmost province of Arcadia plate.) at an Apollo’s Café while looking out a window at Arcadia, which is a typical plate as far as structure goes. He can see the dome that covers the plate and maintains its atmosphere and the city far below. The fountain runs up from the center of the plate to space. Cargo is shuttled up and down the center of the shaft via a magnetic fountain. Elevator cars run along the outside of the fountain. Since they take time, tourists and honeymooners are the only people who use them. Toreus Rhann intends to take a jump point—a quantum entanglement transport—that will whisk him quickly to the surface, where his mission will begin. Travelers awaiting their connections crowd the cafe. He spots two hulking Jovian mercenaries ,dressed in their traditional soldiers armor and many men and women from various plates, planets and worldlines who are clearly mercenaries bound for Arcadia where they hope to make profits in the civil unrest following the arrest of the popular Baron Nathaniel. A pack of TyRhaineans were tall, Super warrior-some say, have the blood of the Kalladon of the ancient Terran Federation home-world, who hail from various parts of Pangaea and other parts of the sphere, brave warrior, but often too stupid to know, when it was time to flee. From a fight were up above the Jovians,dressed Drackonean Wolf Fur capes,their tradition blue and red sytho lether combat vest,over long tunics,high Casparian buccaneers boots,which held a Tauron Stun baton,in leather hoslers upon the right hid and blaster upon the opposite left.The Tykhainean were mostly blond or platinum blond,which some claim kind ship the Atlantean House of Sarkhon,but none could prove such a link to that,because many of them arrogant and stupid to do so,hoping impress others with supposed Atlantean ancestry.Behind was three Darkhoneans-more hulking humanoids,but these more wolf like in facial features,larged headed,tall,and also dressed dark Darkhonean leather.There also a Darkhonean Warriors covered their chests-the middle wearing a strange Wolfhead badge upon the upon area,with two crossed sabers behind it-the traditional weapon of all Imperial Darkhonean Warriors. Two hulking' Gholemoidians,their orange siliton covered a similar massive frame as the Jovians,was covered by leather combat vests ,Gholemoidian Combat Sashes that was connected a Great Gholemoidean Sword in back.Prince Toreus found it strange to all different warrior cast walking together,From Arenjun Sarkhon told him in studies long ago,Jovians and Gholemoidians shared a similar slave history before they both settles on Terra-Prime with the near by Jovian World Plate '.The Tyraineans and Darkhoneans were not honorable warriors,but simply pirates,butchers and bullies.And the Thuvian Prince hated most was bullies.  A mission to rescue the family of the Baron Nathanial Taylor, a cousin three times removed of Prince Toreus.  Accused of treason by the evil King Radu, Prince Nathanial was under arrest. His family, the Baroness Lois and his heirs, Nathan and Leo have gone into hiding.  Toreus volunteered his services to Imperial Marshal Kotharr Khonn, his father’s chief military agent, whose son, Kothar Khonn Junior, is running this secret mission to rescue to Baron’s family. Even though Toreus would like nothing better than to bust his way into the Tower of Arcadia City and rescue Nathaniel, the mission calls for him to secure the two baronets and the Baroness only. Even though his father is the emperor, he must keep his involvement in this action secret from Chancellor [[Jhanis Gharvhann '']]'-who was of the Royal Gharvhan House Clan', who opposes Pangean involvement in all military adventures.Prince Toreus Rhann nor either Khotharr Khonn Senior or Junior or his father trusted him,but his family important political figures,who often swaded votes and opinions in the Imperial Pangean Court were a nessessary evil or atleast an occational annoyance. A Cold Plasma Shield in forearm guards shields Prince Toreus. His only offensive armaments are a Short fighting knife and a small pistol. He will get the rest of his gear—including Shakorja, his lion and Ulysseas, his Thuvian Avharean Hunting Snow falcon, when he reaches the ground. The Pangean Secret Service has sent them ahead in a pre-positioning module. He steps into what looks like an elevator and whisks to the surface where he emerges in what seems like a riot. Chapter 2-Evasion Prince Toreus Rhann halt,as his keen lion like eyes,see the two big Grey Jovians pushing buck the Darkhonean Warriors,one saying about his manhood and that him and whole kind are nothing but little big headed,girly men,with a small wacker and no balls whatsoever.The big,leed Darkhonean begins to grim-his canine teeth showing.The Darkhonean draws a knife-a Darkhonean Short Sword and says I've killed lesser dogs than you for saying less than that.The first Green skinned Jovian Primative says,that all Darkhoneans are weak and can't an insult like us Jovians.We slaves for decades and survived to build are own world invite other into our cities-pointing to the two orange skinned Golemoideans beside the great hulking warriors.The Darkhonean then graws and lets takes around the corner,to the Jovian replies,we are around the corner,butthead.Even the two Tyrhainean.often allied Darkhoneans laugh at the Grey Jovian Primatives joke.The three Darkhoneans,tan faced,their oversized heads,long dark hair,flowing about neck,with shaved high boney frontal lobes upwards-with exception of the long bar shaped widows peak that ran the middle of their forehead,looked in embassassment. Toreus Rhann began to laugh,but soon his keen noise smelled some fawl.Like a sewer had been open up.A squade of Kai-Vhan appeared ,walking zombie like,their cold white greying mask,only gave glowing red eyes a more earie appearence.The Leader,accompanied by two officers side by side-to his left and right. ''Paraide-what gaat auf, hier-what diese Dalushing ist''The Lead Officer spoke in Ky-Vhann Citizen-what is going on here-what is this disturbance''The lead Ky'Vhain spoke in his native togue-Ky'Vhaneese and was translated into English or whatever oppropriate language nessessary,to get simple job done,from a small combadge worn upon the zombie soldiers upper right breast pocket.A small white disk,covered over by a black circle,was seen by the Princes keen eyes.A strange jagged,splinkery star was emblazenned over that and resembled something Toreus Rhann had in own home world Genesis Bunker Data Base,under the Imperial Palace itself.It was something called a Nazi symbol.used by a country on Old Earth. Citizen-what is going on here-what is this disturbance,he spoke once translated by his combadge,worn on his left upper chest-the strange,half circle-with shards of red and black running through it.The synbol reminded something the Prince once in a Temporal History Archives,with his own Imperial Palace New Genesis Bunker Data Base-a Nazi Symbol,used a country on Old Earth-a swatstika,mixed a hammer and cicle,used a similar tyrannical regime,in a place called Soviet Russia. If Prince Toreus Rhann,had his Spike-a Nurha Shakhai Z80-a smart speeder bike,otherwise known as Ebony by the Thuvian Prince,he could evade this situation.It's Paragravity Wheel's could outrun anything the Ky'Vhan used.And Ebony was intelligent.He could deploy hidden weapons found with the front and back to trick of hidder an enemy from pursuet.But the spike wasn't here.It was in storage-hidden away. Chapter Three The Emperor of Northern Pangea. In the Twine capitol cities of the Pangean Empire, Kharzhanarr and Zharithon-named after the two warriors who founded the cities-,Kharzhadharr and Zharithon Khonn, the Emperor Toreus holds court. He sits on the throne in the huge courtroom.Two Capronean Lions one male and the other female sit upon either side of him,in front of glowing green and yellow holo orbs,contain misty swirles like of planets. By his left side is wife the Empress Cassandra Rhann.Next to her is the Chancellor 'Jhanis ''Gharvhan . People with business line up to present petitions to the Emperor or have their petitions read by lawyers. The Emperor tries to concentrate on the mostly ceremonial business but his mind is far away on the events in Arcadia. Eventually the court adjourns and the Emperor leaves to meet his Kotharr Khonn, Senior-who was also General Kotharr Khonn, the Third-son of Kotharr Khonn, the First his chief military agent. Like his father before him, Kotharr Khonn was an allies and best friend to the First Son of Thuvia. Kotharr Khonn, the Eldest was Old King Ulyseas Rhann's military chief agent. They had help carve an empire, by helping win the Second Pangean World Wars, as did Ulyseas Rhann's father King Odysseus Rhann did in the First Pangean World Wars.Emperor Toreus Rhann,sits back and begins to wonder if the Great Sphere of Terra-Prime is cursed by the gods-those Elder civilizations,that have been waging their own titanic Temporal Cold for untold eons across time and space.And Terra-Prime thus in time,the Great hope of infinate Terran civilaztion across many worldline,to achieve the status that the Atlanteans and Lords of Light shared-a huge confedetation of world plates,working in harmony across this vast dysonsphere,was drawn into the gods Temporal Cold War. And after many wars across this world and great many civilization fallen-especially Pangea,after it's Cataclysm with asteroid Daedalus,the Guild was formed.It was supposed to keep the peace among many worlds here,but in time things only got worse.And was his distant ancestor Lord Thrull Khonn and others to step forthe and change for the better.Thrull Khonn-now a holo god,in holo space,altered the ruin of Pangea and transformed into toward the better world that is now.And Toreus Starkiller,another distant ancestor,fought back with other heroes,the Great Trongaroth/ Metrone Infestation-evil inhuman bug like creatures-intelligent,but also greedy,stupid and uncaring,raping the land and enslaving the people for their selfish needs and wants.Cassandra Rhann,informs him that freedom and change is ever a hard victory-often brought on alot of blood sled and war.He should know this,being he first fought a city-this city to regain his right to the throne and rescue her from it's dark,dungeons,placed by an evil Dark Warlord Ghenus Rhadmere, who userped his title and throne.With the Emperor rubs Sharkhara's fluffy neck-saying I guess she's right old freind.That we allowed to marry me and raise a fine family together.Shakhara says,he allowed you ?The elder Silver Lion could tell what to do as olderest son the First Prince Toreus is now.. Chapter 2: The Imperial Court In the Twine capitol cities of the Pangean Empire, Kharzhadharr and Zharithon-named after the two warriors who founded the cities-,Kharzhadharr and Zharithon Khonn, the Emperor Toreus holds court. He sits on the throne in the huge courtroom.Two Capronean Lions one male and the other female sit upon either side of him,in front of glowing green and yellow holo orbs,contain misty swirles like of planets. By his left side is wife the Empress Cassandra Rhann.Next to her is the Chancellor. People with business line up to present petitions to the Emperor or have their petitions read by lawyers. The Emperor tries to concentrate on the mostly ceremonial business but his mind is far away on the events in Arcadia. Eventually the court adjourns and the Emperor leaves to meet his Kotharr Khonn, Senior-who was also General Kotharr Khonn, the Third-son of Kotharr Khonn, the First his chief military agent. Like his father before him, Kotharr Khonn was an allies and best friend to the First Son of Thuvia. Kotharr Khonn, the Eldest was Old King Ulyseas Rhann's military chief agent. They had help carve an empire, by helping win the Second Pangean World Wars, as did Ulyseas Rhann's father King Odysseus Rhann did in the First Pangean World Wars.Emperor Toreus Rhann,sits back and begins to wonder if the Great Sphere of Terra-Prime is cursed by the gods-those Elder civilizations,that have been waging their own titanic Temporal Cold for untold eons across time and space.And Terra-Prime thus in time,the Great hope of infinate Terran civilaztion across many worldline,to achieve the status that the Atlanteans and Lords of Light shared-a huge confedetation of world plates,working in harmony across this vast dysonsphere,was drawn into the gods Temporal Cold War. And after many wars across this world and great many civilization fallen-especially Pangea,after it's Cataclysm with asteroid Daedalus,the Guild was formed.It was supposed to keep the peace among many worlds here,but in time things only got worse.And was his distant ancestor Lord Thrull Khonn and others to step forthe and change for the better.Thrull Khonn-now a holo god,in holo space,altered the ruin of Pangea and transformed into toward the better world that is now.And Toreus Starkiller,another distant ancestor,fought back with other heroes,the Great Trongaroth/ Metrone Infestation-evil inhuman bug like creatures-intelligent,but also greedy,stupid and uncaring,raping the land and enslaving the people for their selfish needs and wants.Cassandra Rhann,informs him that freedom and change is ever a hard victory-often brought on alot of blood sled and war.He should know this,being he first fought a city-this city to regain his right to the throne and rescue her from it's dark,dungeons,placed by an evil Dark Warlord Ghenus Rhadmere, who userped his title and throne.With the Emperor rubs Sharkhara's fluffy neck-saying I guess she's right old freind.That we allowed to marry me and raise a fine family together.Shakhara says,he allowed you ?The elder Silver Lion could tell what to do as olderest son the First Prince Toreus is now.And the Great Cat reminds him,their is advisor he has consulted,just like the old days-just his supporn son,does now.. 2 As the Emperor Toreus Rhann leaves the Court the Chancellor tries to button hole him and discuss the bill that he plans to put before the House of Princes--One of the two houses of the Pangean Parliament-- to prevent the use of Pangean military forces off-plate for any operation that is not directly involved in the defense of the realm. The Emperor rudely tries to put him off because he is in a hurry to discuss his illegal operation in Arcadia with Kothar Khonn II. he tells the Chancellor that he will discuss the bill with him at the earliest opportunity but does not tell him that he intends to veto any such bill. Empiror Toreus Rhann,the First makes a few excuses,saying he has to something before the meeting and join everyone shortly.Chancellor Jhanis 'Gharvhan' ''' ,along the Empress and her Silver Lion Companion move toward the Great Thuvian War Room.He proudly like an Elder Lion moves toward another aside it-the Holographic Combat Situations Chamber.Inside is huge circular table,surrounded various retangular flat screen holo veiwer.Emperor Toreus waks beyond this into a near by larger circular room.This one is similar,but has narrow gantry that stretches toward a circular plateform.The Empiror stands at the edge,once their and begins to close his eyes and open his mind to his Guider Gem,worn his forehead crown.The emerald jewel begins to glow brighter.Over the balcony,their a huge HoloWell-some say is a direct conduit to that other world-other reflected dimension of holospace-where everything that was,is and will,including long passed soul-Holo Ghost and Holo Spirits,they are called by Seraphians.An imagine begins appear out of a pillor of smoke and like a holo genie,grows into the figure of a tall,beared man- He is Empiror Toreus Rhann,the Greaters distant ancestor-Holo Lord Thrull Khonn-a half Thuvian,half Delkhonean and Kalladon warrior,who came of the destert,from simple beginning,excaped from being a great Gladiator in the Carthorean Empire Arenas and won freedom eventually,he then spoke against tyranny and becam apart of a rebel movement against the empire.His father Lord Startarus Khonn,failed overthrow the oppression of the Carthoreans,by his took the great sword,drawing from Grand pedistal,that hold firm,by the one rightful to withdraw it and use to fight for justice against evil. The Emperor looks into the face of a hologod-a holographic spirit,who could have the closes he to a freind as Sharkhara and General Kotharr Khonn are to this day.He greets his old allie and Holo Lord Thrull Khonn smile,saying Warrior,we have marry adventures together-many.And I ,if anyone you know,except that Great Capropean Cat know you better than yourself.Emporer Toreus the First says.these events in the near by world plate of Arcadia-they trouble me.I fear the House of Wallace,nothing more a puppet from the Great Evil gods beyond temporal space,will not only plunge that world into chaos,by my own and several others as well eventually.Lord Thrull Khonn answers,you are much myself in my day-headstrong,defiant,brave-just like your son is now and will ever on.And you,as anyone know,eventually you will do what you feel is right-even you have go an indirect route to do so.But you are right,the Arcadian and Wallace situation is but a focal point in the tip of a Great Temporal Cold War.And the Lords of Light must over come the Lords of Darkness if humanity,if all of Terra-Prime is exist as one united Great Sphere someday. And Emperor Toreus enters the War Room where Imperial Marshal Kotharr Khonn awaits him. With him are David Greystone-descendant to the legendary original General David Greystone-who fought in the Great Trongaroth Wars many centuries ago, the head of the Pangean Secret Service and '''Warlord Gharvan Rhaynarr, the head of the Imperial Security Service as well as General Darvinn Morningstar, the Chief of Pangean Special Forces—himself a Thuvian Ranger—and Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon, the Ronan Time Sorcerer. The ancient temporal wizard was holding his Burmese Atlantean Cat-Hecate in his arms-a Time Sorcerers familiar -guide and spy, to help on their many missions through time and space. Sitting next the Emperor's seat, was his lovely wife the Empress Cassandra Rhann-not only his love, the mother of his four children, two sons Prince Toreus and Theaseus Rhann, plus the two daughters Princess Andromeda and Castria Rhann. This is the Emperor’s Privy Council, the closest advisors to the ruler of Pangaea. Empiror Toreus Rhann asks his Temporal Advisor to open the meeting.The rogue Chronomancer stands and brings forth his Time Sorcerer Cosmic Staff in his left hand toward the Great Circulal Holographic Round Table..He begins to consentrait and the crystal ball tip begins to glow as closes his eyes to consentrait on his so called mystical activety.His green Guider Gem Headband begins to glow,as telepathic and telepresence abilities forcus on the task at hand.With right other hand the sorcerer,begins to draw mystical holgraphic ruins in the air in front of his.Arenjun Sarkhon then close his eyes and utter a so called Mystical Spell.He utters I open my mind to Holospace,to see into the Great Book of Time..A light issues forthe from the table and transformes into a representation of the Great Temporal Grimoire-a kind of dark brown,computer lap top like book.It opens and Arenjun Sarkhon makes a few ruinic gesters-unlocking ancient Atlantean computer codes,to safeguard this data bases knowledge from enemy eyes.The Temporal Wizard command it,by way his Guider Gem.to Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon Kothar Khonn calls on the Secret Service chief to brief the Emperor on the operation’s progress. Here there is an account of the events leading up to the arrest of Baron Nathanial Taylor and the Emperor’s decision to send in Special Forces to intervene. The Emperor is concerned that his son Toreus has volunteered to participate in the action and he is not pleased. Kothar tires to assuage his anger and assure the Emperor that everything will be okay—even though Kothar himself is not sure of this. His own son convinced him that it would be all right. However, Kothar feels that the young Prince is too reckless and inexperienced for the subtleties of covert operations. Nonetheless, the elder Toreus has strong misgivings about his son’s direct involvement in the covert action to rescue the Taylor family. Despite his reservations, the Emperor signs off on the continuation of the mission. He feels that he can do nothing less due to his debt of honor to the Taylor clan. Chapter 3: Unrest  Prince Toreus is in the middle of a riot that began when Arcadian Police—mostly Kai’Vhan Mercenaries utilized force to break up a student demonstration at the Fountain Station. Toreus fights his way free of the crowd using his wrist shields. He focuses his violence on the cops preferring to avoid any injury to the civilians. Near the edge of the riot, a cab pulls up to him and opens its door. It is driven by Arnie Vincenzo, part of the Vincenzo family who work as special operatives for the Sarkhon family of Atlantean Time Sorcerers and often run cab or other transport companies here and across the sphere,plus other places in time and space.Venchenzo Yellow Cab Transportation was notorious all over Temporal space and a useful over for a Temporal Wizards spy network,that included the Doomwatchers,the Temporal Guard,the Time Stalkers and other such organizations.Arnie is wearing a Thuvian Rangers style,wide baret,flopped downward over the side back of his head.A Mister Brick Botton,is present over the Old Temporal Rangers insignia.less like the Green Barets and more Howie Chaykins Grey Mouser.. Toreus Rhann rushes to the open cab door and jumps in. as they race away Arnie Vincenzo introduces himself to the Thuvian Prince.Colonel Kothar Khonn sent him to watch out for him.Arnie smoking a cigar,spots a Kai’Vhan moving toward and whips out a mall rifle,hitting the alian zombie mercenary in the chest,before it deflector shiend body armor could active,protecting from harm.The Kai’Vhan,already corpse mask,with palid chalky white skin and dark rings around the eyes freezes and drops his own rifle and tumbles over like a sack of weat. Chapter 4: Shakorja and Ulysses Arnie Vincenzo drops Toreus off at a cargo depot not far from the space fountain.During the ride,the cabbie gave what he knew about the local situation as he called it.The Arcadian Resistance Forces was up and ready to fight-in open arms in the streets.Their were strange rumors of offworlders here helping-Time Stalkers they were called,up in the hill maybe-destracting some time wizard known as Baron Han Karza,from gaining help from Tauron Temporal Centaurions and TyKhontean Temporal Knights,who wanted covertly assist the Baron keep hold of Arcadia. Prince Toreus and Shakhorja shared in the Bridgeford Square area of Arcadopolis City.They had to wait a few day,until the Arcadian routes cooled down.The Ky'Vhann goons were still still looking the rioters,but many resistance fighter were hidden somewhere safe-It was somewhere after noon,around 4.P.M-standard Arcadian Eastern Seaboard Time.The worlds plated artificial dusky skies were about give into night,as the Thuvian Prince could the roar of distant artificial thunder in the Great Hills beyond the Central City landscape . Being a Royal, Toreus did not have to take a dorm room on campus. It was a nice little Arcadian house near school. A house guarded by Vanarian robots since Toreus refused a detachment of Rangers as his personal security detail. He considered it cowardly and a waste of good fighting men and women. His father had agreed said they were much alike. The Prince enters the depot using a passcard and goes to a cargo module whose number he has memorized earlier. Using another passcard, he enters the module-It was what thge Atlamnteans called a [[Time Vault]]-anything inside was locked away from the outside safe for all timeThey were a kind of hidden base of operations,storage area and safe house all rolled into one,and like everything with the Atlanteans and other Lords of Light found just about anywhere-but undetectable by sensor scans and could disguised by chamouflage sheilds if needed.. Inside is a Mobile Special Forces center of the Pangaean Special Forces. Here there are weapons, small vehicles and a communications center. In addition, there is a stasis chamber containing a Thuvian saber cat and a Highlands Hawk. The saber cat is Shakorja and the hawk is Ulysses—friends of Toreus and key parts of his combat ensemble. Toreus sends a confirmation message to the Mission Support Site aboard an orbiting spacecraft. The MSS acknowledges the message. Toreus free the cat and bird from the stasis field. He greets both of them. The animals are augmented and are able to talk to Toreus via his Guider Gem—a device that links into the semi-mystic realm of holo-space which will fulfill a heavy role in our stories. Toreus feeds himself and the animals. Shakorja complains about the canned rations since he prefers raw meat in his diet. After the meal, Toreus Rhann suits up for his mission Prince Toreus Rhann’s own Thuvian Snow Falcon-Ulyseas-named after his great grand father, was perched upon, his Falconer’s stand-great green eyes kept surveillance of the Thuvian Prince. Like Shakhorja-the falcon, had a telepathic link to the Thuvian and often-helped hunt prey, in the Great Thuvian Highlands of home. Toreus went up to his bedroom and showered. Shakhorja flopped myself down on the big bed and groomed his claws. He could smell the scent of female humans on the mattress. Not an unpleasant smell but not the smell of a lioness. The Prince emerged from the bathroom and took off his robe, beginning to dress. Instantly I knew we were in for trouble. He put on the underskin that is worn under rugby suits in the rough brand of that ancient sport played by Arcadians—or under nanotech battle armor. He dressed in bloused uniform slacks. The tan uniform pants appeared at first to be similar to the traditional buckskinned pants of the warriors, of Northern Almerhand, back home, but with more high tech and modern type of stitching.The Combat armor was temperature resistant to a degree and provided limited protection from any hostile threat forces,by way it’s Atlantean Atlantium Kryventorium Kelvar fibers,woven into it’s design and manuefacture. Next, he put on a twill fatigue shirt and armor bracelets and the biomed armband, with its medical biorecorder to collect all physical body function for later medical data collection and the nanotech armor belt—that many soldiers of the world, used to defend against many of the advanced technological military weapons of war. Prince Rhann, put on his Utility Belt, which held various devices, such as needed in the combat field, tools to fix Spike or smart speeder bike, many Thuvian Rangers used, a Sarkhon Technologies Utility Belt Hand Comlink, equipped a universal translator, surveillance sensor and link spy remote technology, that hung the right side of the web belt. On the other side, hung an ammo pouch-a long, leather case with several zipper containers, which held various small circular, plastic vile, filled coins of various countries, emergency medical supplies, such as medicines, for minor injuries, and odds and ends of stuff, spare battery packs and so for the. Toreus Rhann then strapped his secondary utility belt-often called a sword belt even though it is not used to carry a sword, he carried the standard Thuvian Short Sword, not as big and frightful as the large Thuvian long, Broad Sword, but it would have to do for now. He put on a headband that continued more of the nanotech armor but not the skullcap that would protect the top of his head. He preferred not to wear it, as he preferred his enemies to see his long, warrior's hair. In Thuvia, warriors wear their hair long. Among soldiers, long locks are a sign of his warrior strength. Off-plate fools often laugh and ask Toreus if he's a woman or a man. Toreus Rhann has often answered with a fist, which has caused the Diplomatic Corps much chagrin as they pay off nitwits with big mouths and long hospital bills. Inset in the headband was an emerald jewel that sparkled when the light hit it. This was Toreus Rhann's Guider Gem.--an ancient Atlantean device, that gave a worthy warrior knowledge and guidance. If one were willing to listen—and Toreus was not always willing to do so—the Guider contained much of the knowledge and wisdom of the ages. It was more than just a mere computer peripheral—much much more.It also acted as a kind of masking device to block out anyone with any type of telepathic abilities and detection equiptment,by intervereing outside transmissions,by way of it’s stealthy chamouflage abilities.The Guider had other telepresience abilities as well-to link up to other susceptable technologies as well. "I see you have decided to wear me," said the voice of the Guider that only Toreus and I could hear via neural radio link.The gem spoke in a deep,resonating voice-not unlike the holo god Thrull Khonn. "Do not get excited, gem," said Toreus. "It's for show." "Your enemies surround you and you dress for battle. Hardly a show." "'Battle'is not my plan. Not directly, anyway." Two feathers from a Thuvian Snow Falcon, also hung adorned the headband, hanging from the left side—the traditional heart side—and just behind the ear. These were a warrior's prize, won in a contest in the Thuvian Highlands when the Prince was ten. Boys and girls in Thuvia engaged in such contest to prove their worthiness as warriors and as future citizens. Toreus Rhann donned his standard Thuvian Rangers combat utility vest and inserted his Paxton Ripper 12mm pistol in its shoulder rig and his Thuvian fighting knife in its scabbard. Situated in his right hip holster, was his Paxton Ripper model 347-blaster pistol, a special handgun, that was designed to handle to different kinds of ammo-standard 12mm rounds, special armor piercing, Atlantium tipped rounds and could if needed switch to electro magnetic plasma pulse rounds, which pierce through Ki’Vhan battle armor, if needed. A second Thuvian Survival knife was shoved into a scabbard, strapped his right leg. Opposite, was an Atlantean stun baton-a non-lethal weapon, once used before the time of the Starkillers, to control prisoners, rioting crowds, and enemies of the state? Some think this weapon could from the time of Thrull Khonn’s Great Second Golden Age, before the Great Cataclysmic Era, of the Trongaroth Wars, upon the Shattered Pangean Lands, whiles feel it dates even further-even ancient intergalactic history, before this universe began and other seemingly ended. "Pistol is loaded and functional," said Guider. "Are you sure this is not a battle?" "Yes." Finally, he draped a large scarlet and gold amulet about his neck, with an engraved image of a lion face upon, accompanied by two sabers like toothed claws. It was his Lord of Lions symbol-given to him, for achieving the honor of hunting and surviving among my species, when we were young. He usually only wore it before going into battle or at ceremonial gatherings of the clan. My guess was that the clan was not coming here to 'Arcadia'for a shindig. Guider, in its wisdom, saw this too and commented on it. "No fight?" "No, we are going to surrender forcing the Wallaces to commit an act of war against the Empire." He put on his long, leather coat leaving it unbuttoned for easy access to his weapons. Not the action of a man about to surrender. "You don't surrender," said the Guider. "There's a first time for everything," said the Prince. "Not surrendering. Not for you. Your first time will be your last and most likely the last time that any enemy hears you say I surrender." Before he could answer, we heard the sound of military vehicles in the road. It took no genius to guess that the Ki'Vhan, the mercenary hirelings of the Wallaces, had arrived. ‘’'Thrull’s Demons-it seems fates had chosen for us.’ Prince Toreus Rhann cursed, as his keen ultra sensitive hears hear sounds of Ki’Vhan soldiers and Armored Personnel Carriers moving toward his private Arcadian residence. Huge foot soldiers were already moving out among the city streets, moving about the dark, stygian alleys and doorways, in search of the possible Arcadian Resistance Forces. The hulking shape an APC savagely moved in front of the 'Bridgeford Squarehome. Some Ki’Vhan Squad commander shouted something his native tongue. ‘’'Shi- Shoult!’ Shi- Shoult! .Versbein Ock .Khai Nhi.' ' ’ '’’Guider Translation from Ki’Vhan to Thuvian English.’ Halt! Halt! Move Out. Now’’. Several Ki’Vhan could be heard by our sensitive ears, moving into the sidewalk and green, freshly cut lawn. Heavy booted foot falls thudded onto hard concrete and into soft grasses outside, coming toward the location of Armond Street ,which was where Toreus Rhann, was currently living.The Thuvian Prince,doned,his Scarlet cape,the sign of royalty-also bullet proof,to a degree-composed of Atlantium Clothe and charged various microdeflection generators-a another gift,left by the Atlanteans,found within the New Genisis Bunkers,re-discovered by the ancient Starkiller Clan.It would the Thuvian Prince a bit of cover from enemy fire,as he moved out into the combat area.It also,combined the other personal equiptment,the Atlantean Replicator Arm Band-also of Atlantean origin,a bit of resisance to wear and tair,the Chamouflage network woven into it’s fibers,limited stealth shielsing from long range sensory detection equiptment.'' '''Prince Toreus Rhann,reached out his gloved right hand and Ulyseas,hopped onto his wrist area with single thought and command. ‘’'Come on,Old friend-Shakhorja and me are going.’’the Thuvian Prince stated.’’We don’t want to be caught with our pants down –as my father always said.’’' ‘’'Do tell.’’Ulyseas thought telepathically.The Thuvian Snow Falcon,slightly hopped and flew toward the First Son of Thuvia’s armored shoulder pad.Digging this bird claws into the Cathairian Leatherlike armor,Ulyseas turned around,as usual,to gain a better view of what was in front of him.' Prince Toreus Rhann,commanded the daylight overhead light to be lowered dimmer and waited.He with drew both of his pistols from,it’s right side,leather holster ,plus his shoulder holster and stold in the middle of the darken room.The Thuvian Ranger waited for the Ki’Vhan soldiers to enter into the darken room.Two Ki’Vhan solders kicked open the door violently and stold for a few seconds stairing at the tall dark Thuvian,dressed his Thuvian Ranger gear.For a split they hestitated and failed to fire their weapons. The first Ki’Vhan command. -'Shi-Shoult! 'Shi-Shoult! Nacht bvowgun.`’’Guider translated Eastern Gravh’arian Province Ki’Vhan into Terran English ‘’’Halt halt-Don’t move.’’ Toreus answered with two round in each chest.Special ammo,Atlantium Steel jacked bullets,designed to pentatrait Kye’Vhan Kryventorium Kevlar armor and their body armored deflection shielding,at close range.The two zombie soldier fell,like dead sacks of weat.Their pasty blue white faces,went more emotionless,as scarlet eyes fell dead-the light of even their dimwiited intelligence,gone forever. Outside,other Kye’Vhan troops began riddle the Arcadian Townhouse with bullets.The buildings red brick and plaster out wall gave restistance to the gun fire,but the inner lining composed of layers of Kryventorium ceramics –a kind of Atlantean plastic material of super strong and energy restistance ability,bonded other super fibers,restisted and held the bullets from pentatraiting into the building interior.Bullets cracked and formed small blisters into the transpastisteel windows.Most Arcadian Buildings were not only earthquake proof,but reinforced with special super materials,to pretect the inhabitants of any city from any external threat forces,as many other advanced worlds,upon the sphere,had used advancements,found with either the New Genisis-Bunkers or brought to this upon Corvaillian and Norvaillian Tramp freighter,for untold years now. The Ki’Vhan Troopers,now heard enemy gun fire,coming out of several darken windows of other near by buildings.Pockets of Arcadian Restance members,obviously gaining access to this section of the city,by way of the stygian subterrainian catacomb like matrix of tunnels beneath the city,began rain down fire upon the alien zombie’s position.Special ammo,sparkled off Ki’Vhan body deflectors,weakening and enentually pentatraiting the force shielding.Ki’Vhan Warriors began fall-dancing around like idiot ragmen,pulled by and forth by an unseen puppet master.Some began,those had higher intelligence,like Squade Commanders began to dive behind the armored carriers,hoping to protect themselves from enemy fire. Prince Rhann,quickly dived out the side door of his Arcadian home,opening the residences huge,light wooded oak partition violently. Shorkhorja fallowed after.The Thuvian Warrior Prince,produced a small device,off his utilty combat belt-a small ignition control and activated it.Hidden,within the bushed,was a huge,dark smart speeder bike or Spike,called Ebony-his personal two wheeled motorcycle like transport.Twine scarlet eyes,began to light eirilly,like some evil demon horse from hell.A low,roar of it’s engines followed. ‘’'Ingition,Ebony.’’Prince Toreus Rhann commanded’’Engage.’’' The Thuvian Warrior,hopped upon the jet black metallic horse.A huge,brown leather riding saddle,was set atop the spike’s artificial back.Behind,two his left,was his Vhentuckian long rifle.Paxton Ripper model rk19,set within a long,leather holster,with Gemonesse leather braids and Thuvian Hunting Falcon feathers.Two leather saddle bags,were found behind that to each side-four in all,filled various emergency rasions-RRI’s,field equiptment,tools,spair ammo clips,water cantines,some filled various fruite juices. Toreus Rhann,grasped the right and left spike handle bars.the brake in his right and ignition handle to his left.His keen,green eyes scanned the back wall.Quickly,he drove his spike backward,as to get a good jumping start and hoped the cycles limited,ground effects repulsor drive,would carry himself and the bike over,more that three feet off the ground.The Thuvian Prince,dug his booted heels into the Spike sterip like,feet peedled,firmly grasped the left ignition grip and gunned the engine.Ki’Vhan soldiers,just having heard the direction of the load noise appeared in outside garden area and aimed their rifle.Toreus.Rhann,drove his spike Ebony forward and ''' '''Jumped his hover bike over the 5 foot high wall that devided his property from the next door neighbors. I followed the Prince over the high wall.Ki’Vhan soldiers shooting into the vacant area,where we once were.Prince Toreus Rhann,turned his spike around as he saw something huge appear in front of his path.He turn and drove in the other direction of Arbory Road as the armored personnel carriers full of Ki'Vhans pulled up at the end of the street,stopping to see if any acitivety was moving up or down this cross section.A Ki’Vhan looked about nearly missing a man on a spike and a white lion running beside him,turning around a deserted alleyway between two high residences..He looked again,thinking he saw a ghost or something else,like the white bed sheet blowing in the wind,once attached one of the homes clothe lines..Nothing moved-save us in the shadows of what was left of this Arcadian neighborhood.Toreus crossed a road known as Bellers Way and the three of us,tried move in and out of parked debris of burning cars,armored carriers,blasted down walls,twisted wreckage of street lamps and so forth,as the Ki'Vhan forces moved upon this section of the city.Bridgeford Square was devoid of anyone save Ki'Vhan and plus one Thuvian Prince,his platinum haired lion and black and white falcon companions. The Ki'Vhan troops began to flood out and kick down doors.I could call them zombie like move about the street,silently patrolling the remnants of this once ancient Arcadian neighborhood. Toreus Rhann slowly moved down the road toward them his hands raised-the spike controlled by the vehicles artificial brain alone. The armored mercs look at him no doubt with puzzled expressions on their faces. Though that was difficult to determine through their combat visors,now switched night vision,to see in the darken streets of the Arcadian city,the Ki’Vhan could not exactly understand what a lone figure,with a Thuvian Hunting Falcon on his hover bike,accompanied by a silver haired lion . Ki'Vhan do not have a wide range of facial expressions anyway. They are wired up mercenaries. Men from various worlds who joined the Ki'Vhan because they had nothing better to do or else were grown in test tubes and raised to be—or so they think—the ultimate soldier.The Ki’Vhan troops followed the commands of the Squade Leader,who directed then to advance upon this strange,outlander. shi-shoult! outlandar'shi-shoult! nacht bvowgun After the meal, Toreus Rhann suits up for his mission.  Chapter 5: Scarlet Shadow  The Mission Support Site is located aboard the starship Scarlet Shadow. The Shadow belongs to Thuvian Ranger Captain Colin O’Brien and his wife, Rachel,The ship co-owned and shared with the mysterious Time Sorcerer renegade known as Doctor Zacheriah Sarkhon and own Ivhanna-Sarkhons family left the Dysonsphere of Atlantis-Prime,some untold time ago and father . She is the ship's captain. The Shadow is in stationary orbit high above the Arcadia Plate. Rachel O’Brien receives the message from Toreus and forwards it to her husband Colin, who is already on the plate with his Special Ops team. The couple has a bickering but loving relationship not unlike that of the Cramdens in the old Honeymooners series. Colin tends to be a little more reckless and a braggart. He has never met Prince Toreus though they both have served in the renowned Thuvian Rangers. Colin has certain misconceptions about the Prince, however. Rachel informs her husband that Toreus heads for the meeting and that Colin and his Commandoes should be ready to help if needed.  Chapter 6: Recon  The rumble of war continued for fourth straight day as the conquering forces of Baron Radu Wallace closed on the capital city and the forces of Nathan Taylor withdrew. Classes had been canceled at 'Arcadia' University'. Most of the able-bodied Arcadian students had gone off to fight on either side in this most uncivil of civil wars. Thuvian Rangers, were sent in secretly, to back up the Arcadian Army, on an unofficial basis, since the Thuvian government, did not an official presence-unless provoked into action. The other mercenaries such as the Tyrhainean Commandoes or Kellon Royal Mercenaries had other opinions. They governments, mostly militaristic based, did care about the suttalities of politics. The Wallace, gutless cur, that they are, would fight their own fight, but employed an off world alien, mercenary force, known as the Ki’Vhan-near brainless beings, dressed in red battle armor, from head to toe. Only there gloves in boots with of a chalky, blue and whitish color, as was their emotionless facemask. Red eyes, surrounded by dark rings blankly would stair back at the enemy, showing no emotion. The Ki’Vhan, we were told could produced by the thousands, some foot soldiers armed only standard weapons and others Special Forces more advanced equipment. Toreus rides his spike (smart bike) to an alley not far from the meeting bar. The bar, called Makean’s Den, is one of the few places open during the curfew imposed by the government because it is a Fountain port watering hole for mercenaries, bounty hunters, privateers and spacer gangs. The Prince dispatches Ulysseas to scout from the air and sees that there are at least two vehicles that may be police surveillance units. Otherwise, there seems to be no signs of trouble. He instructs the hawk to continue surveillance and warn him of any changes via the Guider link.The Guider talking in a coldly monotone voice,answer,referring to the Prince only as warrior. He instructs the cat to watch from the alley’s street end and processed to the bar using a holo-cloak to disguise his military gear. Chapter 7: The Den Toreus enters the Den and looks around. The MacKhain’s Den, was nearly empty-save a few drunken moron’s too stupid to leave the city. There was the Zhankhearian Barkeep-Frackeer Moosekall ,with dark, jet black hair and long goatee whose notice, he hoped to not be noticed by the cities new rulers and his wife Danalla a fat red head, once an exotic dancers, in her youth, worked here’s ago, when she was shapely and then pleasant to look at-whose family would side with Wallaces-if only to keep their business going on. And situated somewhere in the middle of the tavern floor, was two idiots-Tyrhainean Mercenaries- of the Vanarian province, who came to learn the art of was from Arcadians. Tyrhaineans -tall, Super warrior-some say, have the blood of the Kalladon of the ancient Terran Federation homeworld, who hail from various parts of Pangaea and other parts of the sphere, brave warrior, but often too stupid to know, when it was time to flee. These were two local, idiots-Kragg O’Malley and his idiot brother Karg O’Malley. These two Tyrhaineans were always in here, doing this kind of thing, every night. They exchange students, like himself, situated here, to learn the arts of wars, but learned more the art of drinking instead-something their idiot of parents, refused to dischourage. like his own mother and father did almost since the young princes birth.' Prince Toreus sat in the tavern,awaiting his secret contact-Captain Khotharr Khann-First Son of his father’s old friend General Khotharr Khann,Senior-son of the Original Khotharr Khonn of his Grandfathers era-the Imperial Reign of Ulyseas Rhann,the First.The youthful First Son of Thuvia looked about his table,boldly spying upon the other patrons of the darken tavern. Captain Khotharr Khann,like his father General Khotharr Khann,Junior and Grant Father,was only partially of Thuvian ancestry.The blood of the Kalladon nation-a race of genetically enhanced super warrior,from the Terran Federations homeworld of Old Earth flows in his veins on Old General Kotharr Khann,Senior.The Imperial Kalladon,defeated on the Terran homeworld by their opposite numbers-the Alpha Omega Warriors,sometime in the early 21 st Century,caused many to flee for distant space to colonize other suitable worlds and conquore other far regions of deep space.Also,the Imperial House of Khonn,claimed to have the blood of renegade Imperial Delkhoneans-another race of genetically enhanced super soldiers,enhased with cybernetic parts and encased in fierce,silvery battle armor,also flowed through Kotharr Khanns blood.' The joint is crowded with people, mostly bounty hunters here to collect the bounty on the Taylor family. At the bar, he spies two Jovians—big, hulking characters.One male and the other female sitting next to him. These he recognizes as the hired bodyguards of Colonel Kotharr Khonn.A small,strangely dresses ashiadic fellows was sitting across Kotharr Khonn.He wonder who he was-an Khaitan Warrior or Drackhonean maybe.Then he rememnered that the Jovian Mercenaries,Colonel Kotharr Khonn had hired was traveling an Okhairhann Time Sorcerer –who was said to be the true Yellow Skinned-the Children of the Celestrials,are small,slant eyed,humanoids. In one corner of the room there are a group of Thulians—Neanderthals from a continent on the Pangaen Plate. Two of them are playing a game of choke. Two Thulians grasp each other’s necks and squeeze until one passes out. The others take bets on who will pass out first. Toreus frowns on the game considering it something that only morons do for entertainment.Sitting around them the two Thulian was three TyRhaineans and three Darkhoneans.The TyRhaineans were standind,arms crossed,with hard stowic looks on their faces,while seated Darkhoneans were loud and bousterous-cheering on the game. His eyes scan past a group of spacers at on table and he catches the eye of a red haired, green-eyed female warrior. He smiles at her and she returns the smile, quickly averting her gaze. Toreus reminds himself that he is not here for romantic entanglements and conies to scan fro his contact. In the far corner, he sees Kothar Khonn at a table with some other men. Toreus heads for the table. Kothar Khonn looks up and nods to him, not wanting to address him by name. The Thuvian Prince sits down. Kothar introduced the other man at the table. He is Joss Carpenter, the heads of House Taylor Security bearing the ancient title of Master of Assassins. Toreus is concerned that they are in the same place as Carpenter. The police want the MoA. Joss assures him that his contacts in the police will inform them of any possible raid. Toreus is not convinced. Kothar and Joss inform him of the mission goals. The Baron Nathaniel, held in the Royal Prison at the edge of town, cannot be freed without a large military operation. The Baron’s family is in hiding in a temple to the anti-spin ward side of town. This consists of the Baroness Lois Chandler Taylor and her two sons, Nathan, 14 and Lemonades (Leo) aged 10. They are the heirs to the family titles and it is their father’s wishes that they be taken out of Arcadia and into hiding. That way if Nathaniel is killed the Taylor family will not be wiped out and the sons and wife will be able to carry on the mission of freeing their homeland from the grasp of the evil King Radu Wallace. Toreus’ job will be to retrieve the family and get them out of Arcadia They discuss details of the mission. It is at this point that Ulysseas and Shakorja inform Toreus that there are Kai’Vhan police assembling outside the bar. Toreus receives a hawk eye view of the mercenary cops. It is clear that they are planning to raid the mercenary bar and that there could be only one reason for that. They want to get their hands on the conspirators. In one of these dens merriment thundered to the low smoke-stainedroof, where rascals gathered in every stage of strange alien armor and non native military uniform--furtive space mercenaries hiding from the local interstellar law enforcers,like the Terran Federation Rangers or trapped upon the Sphere-hoping to gain possible passage offworld to other distant lands, leering drunken soldiers-drummed out of some military service from cowardice or some other such nonsense,that would one kicked out of the military, quick-fingered gunslingers,looking for new fortunes and new challenges to prove themselves,swaggering bravoes with their wenches, strident-voiced women clad intawdry finery. Native rogues were the dominant element--dark-haired,dark-eyed Arcadians,pistols at their side and daggers tucked in their web belts and bravery,if not brains in theirhearts. Sitting opposite him,was another alien looking mercenary known by the name of Barrack Nhorr-he was known to many to be a strange humanoid ,covered by a' durable, orange silicon-based body armored hide.They were known ' as Gholemoidians ,that grants him protection against nearly all forms of physical harm and gives him a rock-like appearance.He wore a similar costume as the Jovian,a Combat Utility Military Style vest,but one more suited to his huge,rocky statur,complete with strange Ruinic Symbols,of Gholemoidian designs,that crisscrossed,like huge red rock scratches in his leather like apparell.He wore a huge,Gholemoidian Broadsword upon his back and two,huge pistols,fit for his two great rocky five fingered hands.His cold,baby blue eyes,twinkled back at Young Thuvian Prince as he staired at him.' The upper shell of the turtle is called the carapace. The lower shell that encases the belly is called the plastron. The carapace and plastron are joined together on the turtle's sides by bony structures called bridges. The inner layer of a turtle's shell is made up of about 60 bones that includes portions of the backbone and the ribs, meaning the turtle cannot crawl out of its shell. In most turtles, the outer layer of the shell is covered by horny scales called scutes that are part of its outer skin, or epidermis. Scutes are made up of a fibrous protein called keratin that also makes up the scales of other reptiles. These scutes overlap the seams between the shell bones and add strength to the shell. Some Gholemoidians do not have horny scutes.' He wore a similar costume as the Jovian,a Combat Utility Military Style vest,but one more suited to his huge,rocky statur,complete with strange Ruinic Symbols,of Gholemoidian designs,that crisscrossed,like huge red rock scratches in his leather like apparell.He wore a huge,Gholemoidian Broadsword upon his back and two,huge pistols,fit for his two great rocky five fingered hands.' In In oxygen-rich atmospheres, 'Barrack Nhorr' also possesses vast superhuman strength almost comparable to his huge companion Janus Rockaway.' This mineral state also grants him an extremely prolonged lifespan.Since his species is somewhat based on an ancient turdle like humanoid species,Barrack Nhorr ,as many Gholemoideans are thought to have exceptional night vision due to the unusually large number of rod cells in their retinas.They have color vision with a wealth of cone subtypes with sensitivities ranging from the near Ultraviolet (UV A) to Red.' When fighting as a gladiator,with Janus Rockaway,in the Great Lhankmearian Arenas, he mostly relied on his physical power and extremely durable form, rather than actual fighting skills. He is, however, an experienced military strategist and consummate pragmatist, constantly assessing his environment so he can tell what actions are necessary for his continued survival.Bharrack Nhorr,often will insult or talk to his appoinent,hoping confused him or her with insults and wise cracks or boasts of his strenth and fighting skill,hoping make an enemy become sloppy and make mistakes in combat situations.' He is capable of surviving impacts of great strength and force without sustaining injury, as his body is covered with an orange, flexible, rock-like hide. He is also able to withstand gunfire from high caliber weapons as well as armor piercing rounds. The highly advanced musculature generates fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him superhuman levels of stamina.' Aside from his physical attributes, ' Barrack Nhorr' 's senses can withstand greater levels of sensory stimulation than an ordinary human, with the exception of his sense of touch. His lungs possess greater efficiency and volume than those of an ordinary human,since his species originated from an aquatic animial,such as a turdle.As a result, ' Barrack Nhorr' is capable of holding his breath for much greater periods of time.' Both Janus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr,were two oddest of companions-a huge,hulking humanoid and his rocky Golem like companion.Both two of the fierest warriors.' ‘’Fight you cowards’’a dark,gravely voiced broke through the other load tavern patrons merrymaking. thinking a big,loud mouth like Galron or Khorr.He stamp violently shock his big,brass mug,filled Apollo Cafe Throvian coffee.' ‘’More-more-fight like men.not children you Terran spawned dogs.’’the Darkhonean shouted,lifting a cup of Darkhonean Wine,to encourage the two Thuleans still chocking each other.I have fifhty Drakharr credits upon Juggass Tharns head,that he’d beat his twine brother Drunkuss Tharn in a fair choking fight.’’ Janus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr both glaced over into the Darkhoneans direction,giving a sallure look of disguist and hopefully loud mouthed badluck,brought on by the ancient Lords of Light and Darkness-a eons old interstellar slang term for the many good and bad super beings fighting the Great Titantic Temporal Cold Wars of the Multiverse. Behind the the Jovian Primative and Gholemoidean,was a tall,dark haired warrior,who stood almost as tall as Prince Toreus himself.He had cold steeling blue eyes and dark black hair,and was obviously of the same ancestry as the Thuvian Prince himself,but shared some ancestral traits of the Kalladon and Delkhon blood.Beside him was two figures-the bald ,oreintal looking Time Sorcerer Chairen Kharr-a rare Half Delkhonean and half Shaintainean Temporal Wizard,who was currently travelling Janus Rockaway and company.He claims to be able to trace his liniage back to the ancient Chinesse Empirors of the Shun Dynasty,upon Old Earth and the ancient Delkhonean Empirors of the Kharr Dynasty,upon the Delkhonean homeworld. Chairen Kharr ,claimed to be one of partial Atlantean blood-being they of one of many Elder Races-who eons ago controllled and conquored the infinate realms of temporal space,by way star gate technology plus cosmic and quantum temporal forces,to control matter and energy,to be used in many ways similar to those fictional and fantasy mystic wizards,to the Legion gained their name.The legion,it was said,were the true Guardians of peace and justice,throughout the infinate cosmos and infinate multiverse beyond.Beside was Lady Janisca Gravestone-a Jovian Primative female warrior.The Thuvian Prince once heard,that no man can resist them-that the men are royal them for life and not only fight,but make love like animals.other Green Orion Slave Girls,pussy the Hulk.  The tall Thuvian approached Prince Toreus Rhann,stiding across the beer and wine stained floor,with confidence of a stalking Lords of Lions himself would do,in a similar situation. This Thuvian was as much out of place in that den as a gray wolf among mangy rats of the gutters. His Thuvian shirt and combat vest could not conceal the hard, rangy lines of his powerful frame, the broad heavy shoulders, the massive chest, lean waist and heavy arms.The Thuvian Rangers eyes blue and smoldering; a shock of tousled black hair crowned his broad forehead. From his girdle hung a sword in a worn leather scabbard,with a pistol holster to the other side-stun twine billyclubs,hung behind the blade and a knife from one boot strapped to right shine and another smaller stun baton from the other left shine.He looked down at the seat First Son of Thuvia and silvery Capronean Lion companion.Prince Toreus looked meeting the older Thuvian with the same intense stair.He kicked a wooden seat out from under the large Kharaidian Oak table.  Toreus starts a fight with the Thulian chokers in order to cause a diversion. The diversion blooms into a full-scale bar riot as the police storm in the door. Kothar and Joss dodge out a side door and are stopped by police blocking that exit. Vincenzo tosses a stun bomb at the cops and the two officers escape in Vincenzo’s car. Toreus Rhann shield battles the Kai’Vhan. However, he is cut off from any exit. Chapter 8: Escape The red headed female warrior, whose name is Antilus Sojat, taps Toreus on the shoulder and leads him to a secret exit.The Vhanheimian princess cold blue eyes flared as she ok,hunk time to go or is that too much for you to handle,handsome..Through a heavy circular door,now rolled upon hydrolic pistons that exit leads down to the underground of the plate. Among the fleeing people are the two Jovians, some mercenaries and spacers and one of the Thulians—Paulo Torsi. Toreus tries to find out Antilus Sojat’s name but she is unwilling to tell him. They will meet again and eventually become lovers but for now she thinks that he is just a common warriors looking to get lucky and she’s not having nay of that.Chairen Kharr behind the Thuvian Prince calling a stupid moron,no time for loving making or getting beautiful girls Comlink number-excetera and excetera. Princess Antilus Sojat and her Vhanaheim Warriors separates from Prince Toreus Rhann , Chairen Kharr, the Jovians'Janus Rockaway and his girlfreind 'Janisca Gravestone-a Jovian Primative female warrior. and Paulo. Antillus Sojat and her crew will make it to her ship's Battle Group.whose air carrier and support fleet will move out to sea further instruction from father Warlord King Tardos Sojat of Vhanaheim-one of many nations of the Icelandic Pangean Alliance-allied the Emporer Toreus Rhann,the First. Chapter 9: The Arcadian Underground  Prince Toreus Rhann and his companions wander through the Arcadian Underground, the upper infrastructure of the plate on which Arcadia is built. The Trongoroth and Plate Dwellers should be referred to here though a more detailed explanation of them will follow in the Chapter entitled Underworld (Chapter 19). Much of the Underdweller Cities originally Emergency Shelters for citizens to flee,in case an emergency.Food,running water, and other nessessitiesmedical faculities-such Underground Hospitals could found there,to treat the injuried. The Underground Tunnels, less commonly known as the Platedweller Rairway, are a group of passages running underneath many Older Town and cityscapes down to the central downtown section of the tunnel way. The tunnels connected the basements of many downtown hotels and bars, to the waterfront of the River docks,and space ports. They were built to move goods from the ships docked on the near port to load plateforms,that could be lowered on hydrolic legs the basement storage areas, which allowed businesses to avoid under street traffic above when delivering their goods. According to a popular, but historically questionable legend, from th to the early century, they were used to kidnap or "shanghai" unsuspecting laborers and sell them as slaves to waiting ships at the waterfront. According to folklore, as many as 1500 people per year were shanghaied out of uper surface world through the tunnels. However, there are no records to support this number. Allegedly, victims were drugged or knocked out, taken through one of the trap doors (or deadfalls), and held in a prison cell while they waited to be shipped off. Later, during period of Prohibition, the tunnels were inhabited by bars that literally went underground to sell alcohol,drugs and other things on the Black Market.These tunnels were also used by many cities to provide shelter,secret headquarters and storage areas,for resistance forces or rebel armies.Much of these tunnels were covered in strange ruinic graffetti,as was first mentioned in the mission logs of Captain Toreus Starkiller-another indirect ancestor of the Thuvian Prince. The sub shuttles,were hign speed subterrainean trains ,used by the citizens and the military to quickly travel within the inner neitherworld of Terra-Prime.Many were piloted through this darkened underground world,were called Tunnel Stalkers-something started around the time of the Great Lord Thrull Khonn.Tunnel Stalkers or Tunnel stalker-A term or slang term used to describe anyone, who pilots a subterranean Transport Tunnel, through the infinite transit system of the dysonsphere known as Terra Prime. Subterranean mag lev type train, capable of high speed transportation across the globe or around the inner surface or underground-neitherworld of a dysonsphere or planet. These sub shuttle could be piloted anywhere within in the known or unknown worlds of Terra-Prime. The Trongaroth Invaders, who invaded much of the Great Pangaean Land, where the many Shattered Empires of Pangea lie,among the Great Crescent Lands had rerouted many of these tunnel systems and thus made new,unexpected network systems of new tunnelways to various unknown parts of the Great Sphere.. The Thuvian Rangers have erected certain members to travel these sub shuttle tunnels to explore them and map location. Many of them lead to sub shuttle transit stations-where passengers can enter or exit the shuttle trains. Here at certain points, Special Cargo or Troop sub shuttles can load or unload cargo at these transit stations.This spread out to other parts of the sphere,in time. The Underworld was a vast network,of tunnels,various gantry ways up and down ways,catwalks across large ulitiy chambers,strung with all sorts of makeshift lighting systems,power cores to maintain cities in an emergency,vast staroge lockers-loaded from upper world hydrolic platforms or elevators,turbo lift to the surface or toward spacedocks upon the outside of the Grand Sphere.There were huge Docking Pit Garages,where whole could lowered downward into the Undweller world to be shuttle outward from external docking hangars along outside of Terra-Prime.The Great Sphere was much of a patch work MacGyvered together huge globe on the inside as it on the outside,since near concletion date,by various mechanics and maintaince personel over the thousands of centuries,and nothing show this more the Underworld of the Platedwellers. The Prince tries to put the images of the woman out of his mind, realizing that they will only distract him from the mission ahead. He also tries to ignore the annoying attentions of Paulo, who has a man crush on him. He decides that he needs the help of Shakorja and contacts the beast via his Guider. The Guider calls up an ancient map of Arcadia City’s underground and the Prince instructs the cat to wait fro him at a nearby entrance. Toreus and his companions move off in that direction.  Chapter 10: King Radu King Radu Wallace of Arcadia is in his private office chamber with some of his henchmen. They are a motley crew. Among them are his nephews Duke James Wallace (a tall thin, quiet man who carries a Tionka—a type of ape-like alien pet that produces an addictive venom.) and Prince Wesley Wallace (who wears his blond hair in dreadlocks, a style he learned on the far off Arcadian colony of Earth 3261. He is the heir designate to the throne because of the elder James’ lack of authority and courage). Also there are Sir Marc Hadron Phasier (a virt addict who wears a virt helmet that paints a virtual world of his own liking around him), Sir Leslie Tolbert (a loud mouthed moron and child molester.) and the James Irby, the Earl of Saratoga (who originated from Earth 3261 and is renowned for his meanness and sadism in dealing with the enemies of the Wallaces. He is the House Wallace Master of Assassins). Saratoga outlines all of his forces efforts, so far, in the search fro the Taylor family. He has place a guard force on all exits from Arcadia and has put the Arcadian Army and Space Navy on alert to back up the Kai’Vhan mercenaries if the need arises. Radu is concerned about the lack of progress in the search for the Taylor family. He does not feel that he can complete his bid to take over complete control of Arcadia until this rebel family is in prison of killed. He is also concerned about the ultimatum that he has sent to the Emperor of Pangea warning the Pangea not too interfere in internal affairs of Arcadia. From long experience, he knows that the Emperor holds him in low contempt and it is only by the intercession of the Chancellor that he has managed to keep Pangean troops off his front doorstep.Also Emporer Toreus Rhann,the first was influence over the other near by rulers-The High Command of the TyRhainean Empire, As is his habit Radu takes his worries out on his subordinates, all of whom are inveterate cowards and ring kissers. Radu demands that they increase their efforts to locate and arrest the Taylor family and that the guards on all exits from Arcadia are doubled. Chapter 11: Alley Fighting Now emerged from the underground Toreus makes his way down an alley headed toward where Shakhorja awaits him with his spike.The Guider linked to the hunting The Thuvian Snow Falcon keen eyes,reports nothing,as the bird telepathically thinks to Prince Toreus Rhann-all clear boss. He has Ulysseas scanning above and it appears as if the coast is clear. However, his combat honed senses nag him that this might not be so. Kai’Vhan mercs with stealth costumes jump him. Toreus and the Saber cat go into battle mode, the Prince firing up his shield and drawing his knife. The big cat does not unnerve or frighten the drugged up cyborg Kai’Vhan. The animal’s Kyventorium ceremic claws claim several victims. Toreus fights the Vhan troops and breaks free to mount his spike. Chapter 12: Colin  Before Toreus can exit the alley on his spike, he finds his way blocked by armed humans also riding spikes. He draws to a stop but the new soldiers raise their weapons and fire at the Vhan that are chasing the Prince. These soldiers are the Rangers of Colin O’Brien’s team. They have raced to aid Toreus. Together they escape the Vhan ambush and head off to a rendezvous point under an overpass in the city. Chapter 13: The Taylors  Duchess Lois Taylor and her two sons, Nathan and Leo, are hiding in a temple of the Arcadian Universal Church. With them is Father Philip Cho, the pastor of the church and an old friend of Duke Nathaniel Taylor. Father Phil is concerned with the constant police canvassing of the neighborhood around the church. The long-standing custom of Church as Sanctuary in Arcadia will soon be broken by the eager off-worlders that King Radu has hired to supplement his police force. Already the police have placed a sniper lookout in the church tower. The family is concealed in a hideaway in the basement of the church. There Lois prepares herself to fight off any incursions, as she is a Sister of the Holy Magdalene and a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. She trains her son Nathan in combat as a supplement to his hyper-mentation training. Young Leo watches the sparring with his robo-bear, Tim. Most well to do Arcadian children have such bears that serve as both governess and bodyguard. Tim, however, is no ordinary robo. He has been augmented with Atlantean and Mechan devices by Leo’s father, Nathaniel. Chapter 14: The Garage Toreus, Colin’s crew, Kothar Khonn and Joss gather in an old garage that has been turned into a mission hide site. Toreus Rhann sends Ulysseas to scout the area around the temple from the air. They spot the sniper nest in the bell tower and realize that it can watch all the approaches to the temple and kill anyone approaching. The Prince has Ulysses scout out an approach to the temple that will give them the most cover from the sniper. The team assembles and moves off toward their target mounted on spikes. Chapter 15: Assault  Toreus, Colin and members of the team move through the alleys toward the church. Along the way, they take out Kai'Vhan police officers and enter the church. Toreus moves up the tower to the balcony and dispatches the sniper and his scout with his bare hands. Then he rejoins Colin on the ground floor and together they move toward the Taylors’ hide. Toreus enters the hide and is jumped… It is Lois who has attacked the Prince. She battles him using techniques of hand-to-hand favored by her sisterhood. She moves too fast for even the hulking prince to get a blow in. Toreus activates his shields and throws her off. It is then that father Phil enters and recognizes the Prince, introducing him to the Duchess and her two sons. Toreus contacts Colin’s Rangers and they knock out the power, plunging the neighborhood into darkness. It is then that the Rangers and their charges leave the church and board the vehicles that are now waiting in front of the church. Father Phil waves good-bye to the Duchess and her sons as they move away into the night. Chapter 16: The Bridge The team comes to a bridge that leads across the Arcadopolis River to the part of town from which the Space Fountain arises. They discover that the bridge is heavily guarded by units of the Arcadian Army and is mined. Apparently, the entire town has been alerted and heavy military and police units are surrounding the approach to the Fountain. Toreus and Colin must decide whether to fight their way through or find another route out of Arcadia. They decided that they must get to the space fountain and that the bridge is the only way. They decide that half the team will cross the river on hover-mode positioning themselves behind the guard to draw their fire. The rest will cross the bridge under that cover. The family will be with this element. The second section attacks the rear of the Arcadian unit guarding the bridge. Toreus, the Taylors and the first section charge across. They receive heavy fire. Toreus’ spike is hit and crippled. He abandons the vehicle and retrieves its AI brain, the only part of the vehicle that is irreplaceable. He jumps astride Colin’s spike and they charge forward to the other side of the bridge where the second section has already killed off most of the Arcadian troops. The two sections regroup and head off toward the Fountain before the enemy can regroup. Chapter 17: The Prisoner Marc Hadron Phasier goes to visit the imprisoned Duke Nathaniel to taunt him about his wife and children. The Duke refuses to let the little man get his goat. While Phasier is visiting the prisoner, the news that the family has been sighted in the city reaches him. He rushes away leaving the Duke with a little smile. Chapter 18: No Easy Way Out The team funds their way to the Fountain blocked by heavy military and police units. There is no easy way off the Arcadia plate. They hide in a storm drain and discuss alternative plans.They decide that taking the underground might be the best choice and strike off toward the Fountain. Chapter 19: The Underworld Toreus and the team move through the underground labyrinth under Arcadopolis. Much of the complex has been abandoned since the long ago war with the Trongoroth—an insect like alien invader that once infests Terra Prime. The lower levels of the underground—those closest to space—still show unprepared signs of the devastation in places. There are rumors—perhaps urban legends—that Trongoroth have been seen in the lower levels of the Sphere. There is even a plate that is totally a Trongoroth eco-system. Terra Prime is a work in progress and is yet unfinished since the Sidairian builders have refused to do so under the Guild Treaty that they do not aggress with. Also living in the underground are the Plate Dwellers, a species of humanoids, cultured by the Trongoroth genetic engineers, who live and work in the underground and maintain the systems of the Sphere in the absence of the Sidairian builders. Colin suggests that they might go down to the outer shell of the plate and wait there for the Scarlet Shadow to pick them up. Toreus points out that it will take too long for the starship to make its way from the inner side of the plate to the outer. Their enemies might find them long before that.It is then that they encounter a group of plate dwellers. Chapter 20: Master of Assassins Joss Carpenter is at one of his safe houses. He is concerned with the whereabouts of the rescue mission. Kothar has returned to the mission support site on a neighboring plate. Joss is still in touch with him via the grimoire—the holo-space unit that Carpenter possesses and holds in trust for the Taylor family. Carpenter checks with, Niel, the codename for an informant that he has cultivated in the Arcadian Federal Police. He tells Joss that the fugitives are thought to have entered the underground. Carpenter gets in touch with his friends among the plate dwellers and has assistant Sgt Arnie Vincenzo, take him to a meeting with them.  Chapter 21: Plate Dwellers  Toreus and h is team run into a group of plate dwellers. The Plate Dwellers are humanoid beings whose genome has been altered by the Trongoroth.The Underworlders,dress in Old Surplus Time Stalker Jumpsuites,modified with all sorts of begged,barrowed,brought and stolen items.Skull cap searh light fixed a headband over their forhead,like ancient physicians used to in old days.The Platedwellers face was a series of tattooed scars,to show designation of clan and level of achievement. The live in the underground of all the plate of Terra Prime and perform maintenance tasks that the Sidairian refuse to do in light of the Guild Treaty. They also repair damage caused by roaming rogue Metrone spiders,who burrow into darken sub shuttle tunnels and passageway to live and next a new offspring. The PDs take the group to one of their dwellings and feed them. The main stay of PD food is based heavily on mushrooms and other fungoids that are grown in the Underground. The plate dweller leader, , informs them that his people are in contact with Lord Carpenter and that he is on his way to help them. Chapter 22: The Genesis Bunker Joss Carpenter enters the underground near the center of Arcadopolis, in a place that known as the location of the ancient Atlantean Genesis Bunker. The GB is an ancient installation and there is at least one on every plate of Terra Prime. It is unlocked by a key that is entrusted only to Atlantean Time Sorcerers and their familiars. The Bunker is a repository of vital knowledge and machinery in case of a catastrophe and contains access to World Wells that allow the Sorcerers to access their network of wormholes directly. Once Carpenter is underground, he sees that the GB has been opened and that trucks loaded with Kai’Vhan are coming through from one of the other Earths. It is clear that the Kai’Vhan mercenaries have hijacked the Genesis Bunker and are suing the World Well to send their troops into Arcadia. Carpenter heads off to find Toreus and the Taylor family. Chapter 23: Intervention Emperor Toreus meets with his Privy Council again. He is concerned with the developments in Arcadia that have been reported to him by the agents of his personal intelligence service—the Talon. Things are not getting nay better and the policies of his plate that tie his hands are not helping. He assigns Kothar Khonn to do something about the situation behind the Chancellor’s back. Chapter 24: The Underground War Joss Carpenter and Toreus have joined forces. They have decided to go to the Genesis Bunker and with the help of armed Plate Dwellers take it away from the Kai’Vhan. Joss also believes that he can use the Well of Worlds to help the Taylor family escape to a worldline of sanctuary. Colin is not so sure of the situation. The Plate Dwellers are not professional soldiers and the Kai’Vhan are nothing but. He would much rather move up to the base of the Fountain and try to fight their way up to the station. Colin points out that the Fountain is 10,000 kilometers long and that they might have to fight every meter of its length. Colin finally agrees that the Bunker is a better choice. Chapter 25: Dark Knights Kothar Khonn Jr. and his commandoes prepare to raid the prison and rescue Duke Nathanial. With them is Arenjun Sarkhon. They are headed toward the prison in an airship. All of the troops aboard are from the Thuvian Rangers Dark Knights Commando Group. All are highly trained Special Forces operatives. With them is Arenjun Sarkhon. The plan involves Imperial intelligence agents disrupting the power of the area around the prison as the Commandoes move in and head for the Duke’s cell, neutralizing all resistance that they encounter. Timing will be important. They want to get in and out as quickly as possible and get the airship—that is holographically disguised as a cloud—away as quickly as possible. Once it is clear of Arcadopolis airspace, it will uncloak and will—disguised as a commercial airship—head for a jump gate on the edge of the Arcadia plate. Kothar Khonn Jr. is concerned that if this mission goes awry then he will be responsible for defaming the Emperor and starting a war between Arcadia and Pangea.And that might draw allies of both into a Great War across the Sphere. He discusses his concerns with Arenjun Sarkhon, who is with him in the airship and will participate in the raid. Arenjun Sarkhon knows that the Chancellor will use an elicit military action on the part of the Emperor as an excuse to make the role of the throne in ruling Pangaea smaller and increase the power of the Parliament. Not that that, in his estimation, would be a bad thing but not in the hands of the current Chancellor XXXXX and his ilk. Arenjun sees himself as the lone protector of Terra Prime from the Guild and its allies. He knows that the Chancellor is a stanch supporter of the Guild and a good friend of the current Guild President XXXX Shaitanis. He does not trust the Guild for this reason, among many others, and does not wish to be responsible for turning the Empire over to their hands. He says a prayer to the Gods and prepares himself for the coming action. Chapter 26: Armageddon The Plate Dwellers explode a mine under a Kai’Vhan convoy in a tunnel that leads away from the Genesis Bunker. The little people attack the vehicles and a furious firefight ensues. Toreus and his commandoes assault the open bunker and mange to kill the guards. Once inside they close the door trapping them in the Bunker and keeping the Vhan on the outside. Lord Tolbert is inside and he makes an attempt on the life of Lady Lois. She turns his attack aside and Toreus breaks the man’s neck with his bare ands. Tolbert craps himself as he falls dead to the floor. Kothar’s force hits the prison. They fight their way to the Duke’s cell. Arenjun Sarkhon’s detachment makes its way down into the bowls of the prison freeing inmates and fomenting a riot. They will continue down and exfiltrate via the underground where they will make their way to the outer skin of the plate. There they will be picked up by a starship that is owned by a privateer mate and freind of Arenjun Sarkhon’.Captain Carter Tauran and Commander Goliath Khonn-the Imperial Delkhonean Warrior,were legendary getting into and out of the most difficult situations.He’d need and amazing ship-a refitted Tramp Freighter,turned warship known as the Gypsie Queen II-apart of much larger Gypsie Queen-Mothership and also smaller vessel-the Gypsie Queen III and IV-two Pursuet class star ships,that outrun anything,in and out of deep space. group.. When the Dark Knights enter the VIP ward where Duke Nathaniel is held Lord Saratoga flees and Kothar gets into a fight with Phasier. The Dark Knights evacuate the Duke to the roof and into the waiting airship. Kothar is separated from his force as he combats Phasier. Kothar manages to kill Phasier and then follows his troops to the roof. When he arrives, the airship is gone and Wallace troops close in on him. Toreus, Joss and the Taylors are trapped inside the Bunker. The Wallaces are trying to cut their way in using graser cannon. However, the ancient Atlantean material with which the bunker is made soaks up the energy and drains it off into the GB’s power system. Toreus has taken the Key sword from Lord Tolbert and he uses it to open a time space portal in the Well of Worlds. Joss and the Taylors will use it to escape to one of the alternate Earths where they can go into hiding amongst its population of humans. Joss urges Toreus to come with them. However, the Prince refuses. He cannot abandon Terra Prime while there is work to be done. He and Shakorja will stay behind in the bunker and try to find another way out.  Chapter 27: The Long Future  Kothar is lifted off the roof by a spider line from the airship. Arcadian troops fire at the ship and are mowed down by the gunners on board the ship. As the airship withdraws Arcadian robot fighters pursue them. The captain of the airship throws a jump point in front of the ship and it heads through it to another plate—a friendly plate. The hole closes before the enemy can pursue them. Arenjun and his crew have made it to the skin and use jump points to board Carter Tauran's ship. They head away for the Time Sorcerer’s Space Castle. Colin and his men make it to the top of the fountain and board the Shadow. As his ship casts off Colin wonders how his friend Toreus is doing. The airship arrives at a camp in Jurassica. There Kothar is greeted by his father who has flown there to prepare an Arcadian Resistance base that will be turned over to the command of Duke Nathaniel.  The Duke takes command of the Arcadian Rebel Alliance. He looks forward to a future in which Arcadia is free and he can be reunited with his family. Toreus and Shakorja are alone in the cavern of the Genesis Bunker. The Prince thinks back on his adventures in the last few days and considers taking the Well as a means of escape. This is the end of this novel and sets the setting for the beginning of its sequel—Tentative Title: Toreus Rhann and the Stalkers of Time.